steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Tairov
Residence: #13 & #11 Brigadoon Profession: Explorer, Inventor, Tinkerer, Socialite, "Good Ideas" Man Social Creed: Etruscan/Caledonian Religion: Etruscan, (Menrva) Bio: Marcus Tairov was born some 2700 years ago in what is known today as Northern Italy. Etruscan by birth, Marcus was a skilled warrior. He was a brutal and violent man, evil and corrupt who often tortured prisoners, attacked the enemy with glee and bloodlust, a derived pleasure from hurting people especially during sexual encounters. Although he lustfully and with great abandon, enjoyed being a warrior, he contributed nothing artistic to a society that appreciated creativity more than militaristic pursuits. He met his end leading a group of soldiers into the Alpine mountain passes. He and his forces were ambushed and slaughtered to the last man even though his troops took out as many as they could beforehand. Marcus discovered after his life was taken that his spirit would not find rest. After his demise, he appeared on a bloody battlefield. Before him appeared, Menrva, the Etruscan Goddess of War, Art, Motherhood, and Wisdom who informed Marcus that for the crimes he had suffered upon others in life, so shall he have returned ten thousand fold. He blatantly and rudely informed her that he could deal with anything she tortured him with, little realizing the youthful and foolish words he spoke would be the key to lifetimes of unending pain and torture. He died a million times in ways that a mortal man couldn’t even imagine and went through torture only the Gods could create. After thousands of deaths, his body broken, reborn, and broken again, he lay once again upon the bloody battlefield at Menrva’s feet. He realized then that the battlefield he was in was one of his own creation, the corpses were his victims, and the moans and weeping that he was now hearing were uttered from the victims and their families. Between the eons of torture and pain heaped upon him, the violence and violations delivered unto him he now understood what he had done and it sickened him to his core. He looked up to the hard eyes of Menrva’s and she bored her eyes into his soul and she saw his enlightenment. A touch of compassion for Marcus touched him as she read his very essence. She asked him “You now understand? I had wanted you to be the sum of what I would have offered.” Begging he recanted his former life finally understanding the evil of what he had done, the misery he had inflicted upon others and the ruin that he had brought upon his own self. His former life was a waste of life and was squandered for his own pleasure and his hate. He had created nothing and in return brought nothing but ruin and death. Moved and seeing that his sprit, the core of his being, spoke the truth not out of fear, pain, or the desire for escape the eternity of torture, she felt compassion to grant him a chance. He was to return to the land of man and create, love, respect others. If he ever returned to his evil ways, he would never escape the pain of eternity. Overwhelmed by Menrva’s compassion, he vowed to her that he would do what she asked and would not squander such an opportunity. With a flash, he returned to the land of Man and began to rebuild his body, mind, and most importantly, his spirit. Category:People